


Up Close And Personal

by briwrites (boomingvoice)



Series: fanfic100 [3]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-20
Updated: 2005-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomingvoice/pseuds/briwrites
Summary: On body odor.
Relationships: Nick Carter/Brian Littrell
Series: fanfic100 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899160
Kudos: 1





	Up Close And Personal

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** 082 If  
> 

**Title:** Up Close And Personal  
**Fandom:** Backstreet Boys  
**Characters:** Nick Carter and Brian Littrell  
**Prompt:** 082\. If  
**Word Count:** 512  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** FLUFF of such extreme fluffiness. Good god, I've never seen anything so downy in my life. Also, I am le crap. Started writing at 11 pm, finished at 12.41am. It's still Brian/Nick day on the West Coast! And, let us not forget, thank you lj user kikiduck for your awesome thesaurus reinactment.

* * *

Nick grinned and crowded Brian up against the wall. "What's up, dude? Leighanne put out last night? You were awful happy today." His breath was warm in Brian's face. 

"Wouldn't you like to know," Brian smiled back. He tiptoed and kissed the end of Nick's nose, "Go on, change your socks before you get on stage, Nick."

"Yeah, man!" AJ said from across the room, "Hard to concentrate on singing with your toe jam stinking up the place." AJ grimaced as he spoke, and Kevin laughed and hugged him momentarily while passing from the coat hangers to the mirror. 

"I do not stink!" Nick paused, "And anyway, you should be used to it by now." He braced his arm up on the wall, leaning in. "See, look, Brian hasn't fainted and I haven't even put my deoderant on yet!" 

Brian laughed, and set his hands on Nick's waist, "Nick, just 'cause we've built up a tolerance doesn't mean you stink any less." 

Nick pouted for a moment, then yelped. "Ow, Howard, what the hell?"

"Nicky was pouting," Howie told Brian. 

"You didn't have to pinch me, you jackass!"

"Actually, just now I think it was your ass." Howie looked pleased with himself.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, it was your thigh getting all the loving today." Nick scowled and turned back to Brian. "I suppose that's why Howie's feeling all large and in charge." He wrinkled his nose in distaste. "First time for everything."

Howie smacked the side of Nick's head and went to the mirror to try and fix his hair in the reflection not filled by Kevin.

"Yeah," Nick lowered his voice and leaned in, his cheek brushing Brian's stubble, "so, should I be jealous?" 

Brian fought a smile. Nick was so _cute_ , sometimes. "I don't know, should you?"

"Well, you been all kissy-kissy with AJ---"

"Because he loves me!" AJ interjected, "Fuck off, Nick, I haven't even got to second base, yet." 

Nick went on determinedly, "and humping Howie, so I don't know. Been waiting for you to get to Kevin, actually." 

"Been keeping track of my girls on the side, have you?" Howie turned and shot Brian a dirty look. "Don't worry." He turned his head and softly kissed Nick's cheek. "No matter how many times I engage in conjugal relations, or secret cousinly incest appointments," at this he had to stop and laugh, because Kevin had turned and given him a look of horror even he hadn't expected. Nick turned towards Kevin, and giggled as well. Brian looked back at Nick, now facing the smooth length of his neck, "or if AJ ever hits a home run, or if Howie ever lets me past his upper thigh, no matter any of that, no matter what, you'll always," and at this point his raised his hand from Nick's waist to trace Nick's jaw, and push Nick to looking into Brian's eyes. "You'll _always_ be my first."

"Awwww," said AJ.

"Oh my god," Nick giggled hysterically, and, Brian was pleased to note, blushing a little, "you made Kevin cry!"


End file.
